Jasmine's Brother
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Aladdin thought that he knew everything about Jasmine, only to find out that she kept from him one 'little' secret. Jasmine has an older brother who's known, throughout the many kingdoms, for scaring away those who ask for Jasmine's hand. Now what does he do?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought that this would be an interesting idea to try out. What do you think? Should I continue this?**

**Excuse me for chance of OOC, chance of light bashing and delicate subjects.**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was a beautiful day in Agrabah. The sun's heat hit the kingdom harshly, but not to the point that it was impossible to go outside. The marketplace was crowded as ever, taking up every space possible just to move around but it wasn't too bad. After all, barely anyone's personal bubbles were invaded except for a few occasions when a stranger bump into another but quickly left after a small mumble of apology.

All in all, the marketplace was eventful.

Well, more eventful compare to what the Sultan had to go through back at the palace. The old wise man looked very tired as he looked down at the table in front of him, which was covered completely with papers and documents. The ruler sighed softly. _I'm getting too old for this_, he thought tiredly. He may act all happy and energetic around other people, but, truthfully, age had caught up to him long ago but now took a heavier role.

To put it simply, the Sultan, Hamed, was ready to step down and let somebody else take over the kingdom, and he knew just the person that would fit the bill. Unfortunately, the man wasn't at the palace at the moment but somewhere else. The old man wondered when he would return. After all, it had been almost a year. Surely he would be done by now with his business.

The Sultan was brought back to the real world when he heard a knock on the door of his study. He said loudly with a fake beam smile to cover how tired he looked:

"Come in!"

The door opened and a young man walked in, dressed in travelling clothes. He held something in his left hand that looked like a scroll. The stranger bowed before the ruler and announced loud and clear:

"I've come with the letter from the prince."

At hearing that, the Sultan beamed with happiness. He walked over and took the scroll from the messenger's out stretched hand. He walked back to his table then sat down in his comfortable chair, opened the scroll and read it.

_Dear father_

_I'm on my way home at the moment. I should be there in a few days. Expect my arrival._

_Also, I'm bringing a friend of mine. So, please have someone prepare a room for him._

_See you soon,_

_Love your son, Harith._

At the bottom there was the royal stamp, proving that it was indeed from his eldest child Harith. The Sultan was so happy for several reasons, but mostly to know that his son was all right and should be home by tomorrow. The old man dismissed the messenger before he walked off towards the outdoors where he was sure his youngest child was at the moment. After a few minutes, he ended up outside and soon afterwards managed to find his daughter, Jasmine.

He wasn't that surprised where she was to tell you the truth. Since the days before Aladdin appeared and many men came for the young woman's hand, she always sat at the garden where the bird cages were located. Even now, when his soon to be son-in-law was gone for the day or longer, she was here to occupy herself. The Sultan was certain that she would be very excited at the news of her brother's return.

It took Jasmine a few seconds to realize that her father stood in front of her. She greeted him with a smile:

"Hello father, I thought you would stay in your study for the rest of the day."

"Ah, no," He started to protest, but knew it was of no use. Instead, he beamed happily then announced, "Guess what? Your brother is returning home!"

Jasmine looked up at her father from her seat at the fountain with wide brown eyes. She slowly started to look worried, which quickly turned to panic. The Sultan looked down at her confused for a moment before he realized something. He asked with hesitation:

"Jasmine, my dear, you _did_ tell Aladdin about your brother, correct?" He wasn't given an answer. The old man's eyes narrowed dangerously. He tried to stay calm as he spoke once more, "_Please_ tell me you told him."

"N-Not exactly"

Jasmine mumbled with hesitation. She looked away, refusing to meet her father's eyes. The Sultan closed his eyes then took a deep shaky breath then exhaled. He repeated the routine for a few minutes, since he knew it was of no use to knock some sense into the woman with anger clouding his mind. Even though many kingdoms knew about his son, only the princes had ever have the pleasure of meeting the guy, which they quickly regretted because they would be gone in a matter of hours. Also, he _never _went outside the walls, even when was given permission. He always had something to do in the royal palace, especially when it came to his studies that would help him when he would take over the throne.

So, due to that, the people of the kingdom always seemed to forget about their prince.

Well, he couldn't blame them, since his son, not only was busy with his royal studies, but also was always gone. Yes, he remembered how it all started very well. Ever since he adopted Harith when he was a small child he was able to do strange things that nobody understood. It was until at the age of 11 when a woman by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw came to his palace and explained to the family that the prince was a wizard. After a lot of talk and debates, it was finally decided that young Harith would go to a school in Scotland by the name of Hogwarts.

So, every year his son would be gone for most of the year then return for a few months then head back to the school to repeat it. It had been a few years since his son graduated from the school, but decided to continue to go there since he was the apprentice of Lady Ravenclaw and wanted to learn as much from her as possible before he would take over the throne. This year was final. So, that meant that he would step down and everybody would finally remember the prince who became their new Sultan.

The Sultan finally decided. He commanded his daughter:

"When Aladdin returns, you _will_ tell him about your brother."

"F-Father y-you can't-"

Jasmine got up and tried to protest, but the man wouldn't hear another word. He turned his back to her and said with a serious tone that left no more room for argument:

"It's final. If you don't tell him, then... I'm afraid that you won't be left with a fiancée by the end of the week."

Without another word, the Sultan left.

-ooOOoo-

It was dark outside. Jasmine stood in her balcony as she tried to figure out a way to bring up the subject of her brother to her lover. Why? Why couldn't her brother stay away for just a little while? Maybe a few more months, since the wedding was planned to take place next month. Now the idiot would chase Aladdin away and she would be left with no one, _again_. Maybe she can run away with Aladdin. Yes, that sounded like a plan. She simply can't see a future without the man by her side.

All in all, Jasmine just couldn't take this anymore.

Ever since she hit puberty, men from all kinds of kingdoms came for her hand. Her older brother always chased them away, never had he seen a suitable man that was worthy of her heart. Not even those men that she fell in love with would he hand her over. It frustrated her so much that she literally screamed at him and locked herself in her room for days and weeks until she finally couldn't take the loneliness anymore and got out.

How much she loved her brother but hated him at the same time nobody could fathom.

Still, why did her brother go out of his way to chase away all those men?

She never bothered to ask him and pretty sure never would.

Jasmine was snapped out of her mind when she saw somebody familiar riding on something in the sky. Smiling brightly she waved at Aladdin, whom waved back, but all of a sudden froze and withdrew her hand slowly, as if afraid that something bad would happen just by that one innocent gesture. She watched quietly as her fiancée landed on her balcony. Her heart hammered against her chest, so much that she swore it could simply jump out of her ribcage. She was so nervous and still didn't know where to start off.

Jasmine was all of a sudden pulled into the thief's arms, and was about to be given a kiss, but she put her fingers on his lips to stop him. He looked down at her in confusion. The princess hesitated before she spoke slowly and softly:

"Aladdin, I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Aladdin asked as he pulled away from her a bit just enough that gave her room to breathe. The black headed woman looked away from him for a moment before she stared right into his eyes then finally said:

"Aladdin, I wasn't honest with you about something." She inhaled shakily before she continued, "I have an older brother."

The man raised an eyebrow at what she said. He replied with confusion:

"Alright, how is that a problem?"

"You don't understand. My brother isn't someone to be taken lightly."

"I still don't understand."

Jasmine felt a migraine start to form. She knew that her lover lived as a street rat, so wouldn't have much knowledge of her brother, but this was ridiculous.

"Aladdin, he's known for chasing any guy that asks for my hand. I-If he's angered he can do _horrible_ things, to the point that many ran out of the palace or begged for mercy or _both_. _Please, _I'm begging you, be careful."

Aladdin looked down at her surprised at what he heard. He couldn't understand how someone like the prince could go by without notice. From what he was just told, he should _really_ be careful. Finally, he nodded with agreement. He said:

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse me for chance of OOC and chance of light bashing.**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

For the past few days, the whole palace was very lively. Many people ran around to get things ready. Their chatters were heard all over the place. All that was spoken about in the palace was of the prince's return. In responds to it all, Aladdin wasn't sure what to do except stare at everybody with confusion and bewilderment. Who in the world was this guy? All right, stupid question, but seriously, what was so special about the man that made everybody in the palace so excited and happy? Now that he thought about it, he noticed that a lot of female servants whispered and giggled among them and blushed whenever the prince's name came up. After he caught them doing it a few times, he brought it up with his fiancée. In responds, she rolled her eyes, told him not to worry about it then muttered something about her brother being a lady's man without realizing it.

By the end of the third day, everybody was on their guards and looked ready to run towards the entrance for when the prince showed up. A little after lunch, the trumpets were heard loudly throughout the palace, announcing Prince Harith's return. Aladdin was with Jasmine and his future father-in-law at the throne room when they heard it. The old man shouted with excitement:

"He's here!"

"I wonder how much he changed."

Jasmine commented softly with a small smile. After all, a year could change a person, even if it was a little bit. Aladdin's lips thinned into a line, with his arms crossed over his chest he looked over towards the front doors that opened slowly. Two figures merged from the outdoors. The trio heard one of the figures, a man they guessed due to the deep voice, said while snickering:

"I thought that you were joking about your welcoming committee."

"Laugh anymore and I'm going to hex you to the next century."

The other figure, also a man, grumbled, which only made the other make a chocking sound as if he tried his best to hold back something, probably his laughter.

Finally, the figures took shapes and colors, revealing two male individuals that looked like they were in their early 20's.

One of them was a tall man that stood at the height of 6' 1''. He had long straight black hair that reached to the mid of his back but was held with nothing, which let the hair move around freely. He was a bit muscular, which one could view clearly since the man wore a shirt with no sleeves and a low collar that showed his strong chest. His clothes were of a very high class, which most would guess royalty. He had one earring that was pierced into his left ear, and a red feather that reminded Aladdin of blood hung from the chain. Even though the man looked very impressive, the most intriguing thing about him was the eyes and a scar. The scar was shaped into a lightning shape, which was very strange since Aladdin had never seen such a thing before. Of course, he saw a fair amount of scars during his days as a street rat, but none of them had a particular shape. Finally, the eyes reminded the man of emeralds that he saw in the market place every now and then. He never knew a human being can have such beautiful eye color, and wondered if there were any more people out there with such a thing.

The man that stood next to the first one was tall too, but was short by 2 inches. He had long blond hair that reached the mid of his back. It was held together in a low ponytail by a blue ribbon. The hair hid the ears quite a bit, except for the very bottom where earrings with an aquamarine stones attached to them were pierced into both of his ears. He wore white foreign clothes, but Aladdin didn't know of where they were from since he never left Agrabah. He wasn't very build like the other, as far as the clothes would let him view, but due to his slim form, speed was definitely on his side. His eyes weren't as bright and interesting as the other man's was, but the blue pair held such wisdom and power that Aladdin had never seen a person held before.

During the man's observation, he hadn't noticed that the two people next to him had left his side to go greet the strangers.

"Harith, I'm so happy you came back!"

Jasmine exclaimed with happiness. She threw her arms around the black headed man's waist and hugged him. The man, Harith, chuckled deeply. He returned the hug gladly. He said to the duo:

"Father, Jasmine, I want you to meet my best friend, Niall Lovegood." As he spoke, he waved his hand towards the blond whom gave a small bow and a smile. "He's a fellow sorcerer that studied with me during our school years and under the same teacher, Lady Ravenclaw." He turned towards his friend, "Niall, these are my father and younger sister, Jasmine, that I've told you about."

"Your Majesty, your Highness, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Harith speaks highly of you two."

The blond, Niall, replied coolly with a polite but mysterious smile. Jasmine unraveled her arms from her brother then stood in front of his best friend. She told him kindly:

"It's nice to meet you, Niall, but just call me Jasmine."

"As you wish, Jasmine."

"Niall, are you trying to flirt with my sister?"

Harith almost growled at his best friend, whom only returned a grin that suggested nothing but everything at the same time. He replied calmly:

"Of course not, but I won't lie, your sister is quite beautiful."

The prince's eyes narrowed dangerously then shook his head. Why did he bother being protective when it came with this guy? Niall had a lover back in Scotland waiting for his return. So, he had nothing to worry about, unlike the other men. His emerald eyes then landed on Aladdin, whom he finally taken notice of. Once more, his eyes narrowed, but worse than it was a minute ago. He asked rudely towards the oblivious individual:

"Who are you?"

The man that he addressed almost jumped a few feet into the air with fright. He looked the man up and down, and noticed that he wore a commoner's clothing. _What is a commoner doing here?_ Harith thought with a frown. He had nothing against the commoners, actually he _respects _them quite a bit, but it was _extremely_ rare when one was at the palace. The stranger gulped and tried to keep his ground, which failed miserably if his shaken body had anything to say about that.

"Harith, I-I want you to meet Aladdin, my fiancée."

Jasmine announced with hesitation and courage at the same time.

The whole room's temperature dropped down in a startling rate. Harith asked in a slow cold tone:

"Did you say _fiancée_?" All his sister did was a respond with a short nod. He looked from Aladdin and towards her then continued, "We'll talk about this later, but at the moment we have a guest, and what kind of a host would I be if I don't show him to his room?"

"Of course, it's right next to yours."

The Sultan, for the first time, spoke but with no fear and instead with calmness. His son nodded then led his best friend away, but not before he sent one last dark look towards Aladdin before he exited through the door.

Aladdin finally let himself breathe, which he hadn't noticed he had held up until then, and turned towards his lover. He said to her almost shakily:

"I thought you were exaggerating about him being scary."

"I'm sorry Aladdin for his behaviour, but as long as you be yourself and don't back down you'll be fine."

Jasmine replied gently. Her eyes soften at the sight of the frightened man. She put her hand into his then asked:

"Do you want to go flying?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

He mumbled then left with the princess, leaving behind the Sultan. The Sultan sighed. He shook his head. He wasn't surprised at his son's reaction. The boy was very protective over his sister, especially when it came to suitors. Although, he couldn't blame his son, since he too did not wish to hand his daughter to just anybody and thrown into harem. Although, he knew that Aladdin was a good guy and would take care of her and treat her well. So, all that was left was for his son to find out and finally let another man take his place to take care of her.

All the Sultan hopped was that, this time, Harith wouldn't chase off this suitor and accept reality.


End file.
